


A Present for Persephone

by raktajinos



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Light BDSM, Mouth gag, Multi, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: For their anniversary, his precious wife had made one request, wanting only one thing to celebrate another year of marriage, and Hades was nothing if not a slave to his wife’s wishes, knowing he would move mountains to please her. So he had gotten the gift she wanted, even wrapping it himself, placing it at the centre of their bed.





	A Present for Persephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

> This was not the prompt I suspected myself to fill, but here we are. Hope you enjoy! It was extra special to be able to write this for you with all the work you do in the MCUBB/DCUBB :) 
> 
> Note: I bent some of the Greek myth canon here :P. I'm also a fan of Persephone & Hades like genuinely being into one another.

For their anniversary, his precious wife had made one request, wanting only one thing to celebrate another year of marriage, and Hades was nothing if not a slave to his wife’s wishes, knowing he would move mountains to please her. So he had gotten the gift she wanted, even wrapping it himself, placing it at the centre of their bed. 

He’d drawn her into their bedroom, a satin blindfold over her eyes, her smaller hand within his own, gripped tightly. 

“Husband, what have you gotten for me?” she asked sweetly, a cloying tease underneath that sweetness, a tease that was becoming ever more present in her speech the longer she spent in the underworld, the longer she spent allowing herself to become the woman she was always meant to be. The Persephone he first married would not have made this request, but years into their marriage and his wife had blossomed into the powerful and commanding queen he knew her to always be. 

“A gift most beautiful, for my most beautiful,” he said, sliding up behind her, pressing against her back, one arm snaking around her hips to rest on her abdomen. 

She let a little moan out, pressing herself into the broad expanse of his chest, a hand coming to rest upon his own on her abdomen, “husband, you do like to tease me,” circling her hips slightly so to press her ass into his groin, drawing a moan from him as he felt the glass plug he’d placed inside her ass earlier, blood rushing to his hardening cock. 

“Darling,” he growled in warning, which she ignored, continuing to seductively sway to her own rhythm. 

Relenting, he brought his hands up to her blindfold, untying it and releasing the soft fabric to fall to the floor. 

“Husband!” she gasped, her eyes locking upon her present, gaze widening, “it’s perfect,” 

She turned around to face him, pulling his face down into a heated kiss, biting at his lower lip with her teeth, pushing him until his back was against the wall, pressing herself into him, his thigh sliding between her own. He moaned, delighting when she began to grind herself against him, letting him feel how wet she was getting. 

His gaze moved from his beautiful wife to the present still sitting on the bed, his gaze locking with the gaze of the present. Adonis’ eyes were wide, his focus locked on them. Hades let his gaze follow down the man’s body, noting the large, hard cock careening for attention as it jutted out from around the bow Hades had wrapped him in. 

Persephone broke their kiss, gulping for air, her hands fisted in Hades’ shirt. She turned to head to look at her present, a grin on her face. 

“Shall we have him watch, husband? Watch as I ride the King of the Underworld,” she said, beginning to remove Hades’ clothes, “have him watch as I take your thick cock inside me again and again while he can do nothing,” she pushed his shirt off, hands making quick work of his pants, “making him beg for a turn, beg to be ridden too?”, she wrapped a hand around her husband’s hard cock shifting her hand up and down as she spoke. 

Hades’ breath caught in his throat; continually surprised at the vigour of his wife and once again trying to get a handle on himself, not wanting to come too early. Once Persephone had embraced her role here, and him, he’d discovered she was somewhat insatiable and had exhausted him on more than one occasion. They’d started welcoming others into their bed in order to satisfy her and to give him a needed rest and he’d discovered that he enjoyed watching his beloved with others; enjoyed watching her wantonness, her insatiability, her creativity. He didn’t mind others ploughing her depths, but it was always him to plant the seed, only him, sometimes coming in after she’d had two or three others and he’d fill her with his seed; only his would fill her womb. That was their agreement. 

She released his cock, wandering over to their bed to inspect her present, untying her robe as she went, the silk falling to the floor, leaving her bare for the both of them to gaze up and Hades was, as always, struck by her beauty, her curvaceous body, the way her hair fell loosely around her shoulders. 

She walked slowly around the bed, observing her present, Adonis, who was naked and on his knees, upright, ankles tied together with silk ribbon, wrists also tied but above his head to the frame of their bed, a gag in his mouth to keep him from speaking. 

“He is very handsome, isn’t he husband?” she breathed. 

“Quite handsome, my darling,” 

She leaned in towards Adonis’ cock, erect and beginning to drip precum at the tip. 

“He is uncut, husband, like you,” she commented, bending over further to flick her tongue out across the tip, causing her present to shudder, before she opened her mouth and took the uncut tip between her lips. 

While she was distracted, Hades moved to stand behind his wife and quickly entering her heat, burying himself within her to the hilt, flicking a hand against the plug in her ass to give an extra boost of friction.

In surprise, she released Adonis’ cock, back arching as Hades’ impaled her on his own cock. She leant back to wrap her arms around his neck, her breasts pushing toward Adonis, nipples hard. Hades brought his arms around to hold a breast in each hand, the ample flesh not fully fitting into his hands as he rubbed them, teasing her nipples as he began a leisurely pace pulling in and out of her. 

“Adonis,” she said breathily and the man looked directly at her, the gag preventing him from speaking. 

“Did you know my husband has a very large cock?” she asked.

He shook his head. 

“Husband, do show our guest,” she invited, and Hades pulled out of her with a wet slap, moving to stand next to his wife, presenting his cock to her and their guest, but mostly to her. He knew he was large, a benefit of being part demon to lead here, he needed not to parade it around to prove anything, but his beloved wife did so like to parade it around, especially to their new lovers, as if to demonstrate what they were being compared against; no one had measured up yet and while Adonis was endowed, he held nothing to the King of the Underworld. 

Adonis’ eyes widened as his gaze set upon Hades’ cock, as impressive in width as it was in length, slick glistening from his wife’s wetness. Hades dropped his hand to his cock, grasping it firmly, using the slick as a lubricant. 

Persephone leaned into him, breasts pushing into his arm, her hard nipples making themselves known. She added her hand to his, resting her palm against the tip of his cock, adding a little bit of pressure, making him moan. 

“I always feel empty after you pull out,” she said quietly, but loud enough for their guest to hear, as he knew she liked the game as much as anything, “the way you fill me up, spread me, knot me, claim me,” she continued, biting his ear lobe. 

“Husband, do you think both of you would fit inside me?” she pondered aloud, and he heard Adonis moan loudly, body shaking slightly against the restraints. 

“Or,” she interjected, dragging her gaze back to Adonis, “maybe our guest wants to know what its like to be filled by the King of the Underworld. Would you like that Adonis?” she asked

Adonis nodded his head vigorously. 

Hades chuckled; Adonis had been eager for everything when he’d brought him here and was eager to have the plug placed within his ass when asked ; the man was as insatiable as his wife, and nearly as beautiful, and Hades would claim him for her, ride him, break that beauty, bring him to climax, demonstrating once again why he was the King. 

He climbed upon the bed, positioning himself behind Adonis, placing a kiss upon the tanned, muscled shoulder of the man; Hades couldn’t deny the beauty of their bedmate; nearly perfect in his creation. He watched as his wife joined them on the bed, breasts bouncing as she neared them, resting in front of Adonis. She ran a hand down Adonis’ chest, nails scraping lightly, “he will look so beautiful split apart on your cock, husband,” she said, “but I want to take you both first,” she grinned. 

Hades growled low in his chest, Adonis mirroring the moan with one of his own, earning them a wicked grin from Persephone. Hades pressed closer to Adonis, his cock sliding between the thighs of their guest, making him moan again and try to squeeze his thighs around him, to create some friction, the ties preventing him. 

Persephone bent over on the bed, easing herself onto her forearms, thighs spread, her wet cunt exposed for them both, her nether lips slightly swollen from taking Hades’ earlier; he gazed lovingly upon her, loving when ever she was spread like this for him. She reached a hand back and pulled out the glass plug he’d placed in her ass earlier, leaving her open and wanting. 

Hades put his hands on Adonis’ hips and guided the man toward his wife, encouraging him on with kisses along his neck. Adonis took the hint and maneuvered his cock into her, pushing the tip into her ass, slowly pushing the rest of him inside, drawing a moan from Persephone, until he was buried fully inside. 

“Yesss,” she said breathlessly, spreading her thighs more for the next intrusion. 

Hades lifted Adonis up a bit, encouraging the man to rise up more on his knees, the man complied, giving Hades more access to his wife’s hungry cunt and Hades pushed his thick cock inside, dragging a filthy moan from his wife. He couldn’t fit his entire cock inside her in this position, but he knew it was enough for her, and the goal was her pleasure, always, he would bury himself inside her deeply later. 

She began to move her hips, pulling against both of the men sheathed within her, but the sensation was clearly too much and she began to stutter, and Hades took the lead, fingers gripping into Adonis’ hips as he fucked for them both. To his credit, the other man went with vigour, riding her with increasing speed. Hades felt himself getting worked up at the sight and he could feel Adonis’ cock next to his inside her body, the tip of his cock brushing upwards towards where he was riding with abandon. 

Frustrated with the angle, he pulled out of his wife, and bent Adonis over slightly, pulling the large plug out from the man’s ass, leaving the man gaping and ready. Using his wife’s wetness as a lube, he lined his cock against Adonis’ cock. 

The man had stopped moving, body becoming tense in apprehension of the next step. 

“Relax,” his wife said from her position on the bed, face pressed into the sheets, Adonis’ buried in her ass, “…and bow for the King of the Underworld,” 

Adonis complied, bending over slightly, spreading his thighs, the adjustment causing his cock to shift within her body, making her gasp. 

Hades’ eyes met his wife’s, her pupils wide from the pleasure, her expression one of love, which went right to his heart and his cock, and he began to push into the body of their guest. He went slow, wanting the man to enjoy himself, but reflecting on one of the reasons he loved his wife; she was made for him, always eager to take his size, always wanting more having become accustomed to his size, and he enjoyed being able to just slide home within her welcoming tightness. 

He stopped when he sensed he’d filled their guest with enough, the man not able to take all of Hades’ within himself; pausing to let the man adjust to the sensation. He felt the man begin to move, pulling himself out of Persephone before plunging back in again and Hades set into a deliberate counter rhythm, the three of them in tandem until he heard Persephone shout her climax, followed shortly after by Adonis who came with a loud spurt across her back. Hades rode him through his climax, pulling out when he felt the man go limp, untying his arms from the beam above their bed, gently resting the man on the other side of the bed. 

Hades looked at his two bedmates, his wife with her thighs spread, covered in cum, their guest nearly passed out, still tied and gagged. They would both be up for another round after a while, but it was his turn, cleaning his cock off quickly before turning to straddle his wife, who was still face down on the bed, his fists grabbing her glorious ass as he lined himself up, fingers pushing through the seed Adonis left there. 

“Husband,” she said airily, still feeling her climax. She turned her head to look at him, lifting her ass in invitation. 

He grinned at her before he began entering her, pushing slowly to ensure she felt every thick inch of his cock, watching as her cunt spread for him, eagerly taking in all of him. He bottomed out, balls against her cunt, fully sheathed inside her, spirited on by her loud moan. 

“Fill me up, husband,” she said, squeezing her inner walls around him. He had to squeeze fists of the bedsheets to not come from that sensation alone, the unbearable tightness of her. 

He leaned over to kiss her neck, revelling in how amazing she was. “You want me to breed you, darling?” he asked, voice low as he began to move his hips. 

She gasped. “Yes, husband,” 

“You want me to fill you with my seed, darling?” he pulled out of her all the way, teasing her with just the tip; this close to an orgasm she tended to be more frustrated by teasing, wanting the good stuff, which he was not inclined to give her yet, wanting to drag it out for a bit, make her beg for it. 

“Yes, husband,” she replied, trying to push herself further onto his cock, but he held firm. 

“You want me to impregnate you?” he whispered, knowing how much this turned her on

“Yes, husband,”she moaned, frustration evident in her tone. 

“You want me to knot you and fill you with so much seed that it will be leaking from you for days,” he said, teasing her with an inch more of his cock before pulling out to just the tip again. 

“Yesssss, husband,” she said, officially begging now and it went right to his cock, making it harder than before if it was possible. She was insatiable, but he loved when she begged him for it; begged to be taken like a husband takes his wife and he plunged himself into her in one swift snap of his hips, burying himself fully, drawing a loud scream of pleasure from her. 

He set up a brisk pace, hips snapping in a circular motion as he rode her, her cunt getting wetter the more he continued. His eyes caught Adonis’ gaze after a while, the man enthralled by watching them, his bound hands wrapped around his own cock moving in tandem with their rhythm. Hades grinned at him, not breaking eye contact as he continued to bury himself in his wife’s heat. 

“Harder,” she demanded, and he complied, snapping his hips aggressively, watching with delight as Adonis’ eyes widened with pleasure. 

Hades felt the base of his cock beginning to expand, the knot beginning to form. They didn’t do this often, he was usually spent for several hours after a knot, and Persephone preferred him to have a quick rebound time…but when they did, it was glorious. It was an odd trait transferred to him in being part demon in order to rule the Underworld; Persephone had been intrigued by the idea when he first told her, but then became a fan after the first time he knotted her. 

“Oh gods, yes,” she cried as she felt the knot forming, his cock expanding inside her, catching on the rim of her entrance. 

He watched her face as the knot continued to expand, the ecstasy on her face with a hint of pain at his demands upon her body. With a loud grunt, he pushed his swollen cock one last time into her heat, burying his cock and knot inside her body, her nether lips closing around the base, she screamed as she came again, tightening her inner walls around him, the sound enough for Adonis who came silently around his gag, spilling himself on his abdomen. 

Hades came with a roar, exploding inside her, coating her inner walls with his seed, filling her up with stream after stream as he continued to come inside her. He was lost to the sensation, head thrown back as he visualized the pools of seed filling her, feeling his own cock being surrounded by his seed, the idea that he was breeding his wife, emptying all he had into her, pumping royal seed into her womb pulled another orgasm from him. He came again as he imagined her belly swollen with his seed, the vast amount he felt leaving his body having no where to go, inflating her abdomen, a mirror of what it would look like when she finally would grow something from his seed, truly breed an heir. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was lost to the sensations, how long he was buried inside her, emptying himself, but he finally floated back to reality as the knot began to deflate and his cock softening within her. He gripped her hips and lifted her ass into the air before slipping out of her, his flaccid cock laying limply against his thigh. He looked at her cunt, swollen and puffy from taking so much of him; he lowered his face and ran his tongue across her clit, overstimulated, she came again easily, contracting her inner muscles as she came, causing a stream of his seed to trickle out of her. He picked it up with her fingers and pushed it back inside, not wanting to waste a drop. 

He settled himself against the headboard, knee raised to support his wife in her position; he was done for the night, he wouldn’t have another round in him. 

“Husband,” his wife’s sweet voice rang out, “Poor Adonis is all hard again, we can’t leave him like this,” 

He rolled his head to look at their guest, the man’s cock hard once more, a plume of pride arising in Hades knowing it was their performance just now that brought that out in him. He grinned and casually waved his hand, giving unneeded permission for his wife to do as she wished, knowing she would not allow their guest to enter where he just conquered. 

“Come here, Adonis,” she sang out, licking her lips and Hades grinned again, she was insatiable.


End file.
